Afterwards
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Basically what I think happens after Rob and Karen's night together. (Set Season 7) Hope you like it That-Geek


**Afterwards**

 **Fandom: Waterloo Road**

 **Pairing: Karen/Rob, Jess/Aiden (implied)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Basically a little what happened after Rob and Karen's night together.**

 **Author's Note: I know these guys were years ago but I loved their storyline and I miss them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little story.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-WLR-**

She awoke. A strong arm holding her close, for a second she wondered where she was but it all came flooding back. Her releasing her anger, a long drive that ended here…Rob Scotcher's house.

The clock on the bedside said 0530, she moved closer to her lover and tried to sleep, her eyes shut tightly, her mind working hard to push all thoughts of the upcoming inspection away.

-WLR-

It was now 0642 she still couldn't sleep her brain was too awake, too worried, too stressed. Carefully she untangled herself from the bed and searched for clothes that had been thrown anywhere in throes of passion the previous night. Carefully she crept down the stairs not wanting to wake the other Scotcher currently asleep in his own room. She slipped into the living room grabbed her bag and clipped her tangled hair up. As she put her coat and shoes on she heard him shout.

"Karen" as his grey shirt clad body appeared from the stairs she replies as simply as she can _'Hi'_ he smirks and accuses her of sneaking out. Which isn't true, not wanting to hide or be alone she tells him she is worried about the inspection. He is there to reassure her, he is great in _every_ sense. She leave picking up his post on her way out.

Her figure walks down the path towards her car she looks back catching the moving curtains, she rubs the back of her neck knowing Aiden has seen her leaving.

-WLR-

Jess woke feeling not too bad, her morning sickness had been horrible the past few days. Dragging herself from the comfort of her bed she looked at the clock 0707. She squinted, as if listening for something, where was the normal bustling noise of her mother getting ready. She exited the room and sauntered to Harry's room.

"Get up sleepy head" she said shaking his sleeping form roughly he grunted and rolled over. Frustrated she yanked the curtains open allowing the sunlight to flood in, she grabbed his covers chucking them somewhere and finally chucked a soft toy at his head _'If he doesn't want to get up that's his problem not mine'_ she began her morning routine of getting washed, dressed and basically organised for school.

Harry was up not longer after Jess' intrusion he too got ready for school. As the Fisher siblings ate their breakfast.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at Jess' shrug. They heard the door close, suspiciously quietly. Getting up they smugly walked through and stared at their mother.

"Morning" Jess chirped. Turning Karen gave a small smile and ran upstairs. The two heard the shower and several words of frustration.

"And she has the cheek to tell us of for staying out all night" Harry complained as he made his way back to the kitchen. They both laughed.

-WLR-

The two walked down the corridor their hands clasping together ever so slightly. _'Maybe he will change. I can't help but like him that little more than I should'_ jess thought.

"I had a really early morning visitor" Aiden broke the silence smirking at her eye roll.

"Who was it?" she broached carefully _'Please don't say my mother'_ she prayed secretly

"I could've sworn it was my headmistress" Jess flung her head to his shoulder.

"Me and Harry caught her coming home this morning, now that I think about it her hair did kinda scream 'I just had sex and am trying not to get caught by my kids or his'" they laughed as they walked across the grounds.

"Do you wanna come over and talk about, well the future" Jess smiled as she took out her phone and texted her mum.

' _Not coming home till later. Gonna speak to Aiden. Have fun with Rob. J x'_

Karen sat in her office Harry had texted to say he was going to the cinema with some friends so she would have less child in the house. Her phone whirred and she saw Jess' text and groaned at the teasing she realised she would receive by pursuing this relationship, however she didn't care _'I'm going to do something for me and I think Rob and I will or could work. I like him, maybe even love him'_ a sharp knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you joining us at the pub?" Rob asked smiling, he had been disheartened at Karen's short temper earlier but knew from this morning she was stressed and upset at the time.

"Yes, I'll catch you up. I want to catch Chris before her leaves" she smiled back as walked out the room she shouted back at him "I'm sorry about earlier, when I snapped at you" looking round he walked over and kissed her wrapped in the moment neither noticed Janycee.

"You'll never guess what I saw?" she squeeled at her collegues they groaned slightly, she was always making ridiculous statements up. "Mrs Fisher was snogging Mr Scotcher" they all gave disbelieving nods "I bet they'll leave together tonight"

"Alright Janycee, we will all go in with a tenner but on your head be it." Tom gave in.

"Karen made it clear she wasn't interested in him" Elinor spoke up as they all left the staff room.

-WLR—

"Oh my god! You passed your PGCE you're a teacher, oh that's fantastic" she laughed as she skimmed the letter he handed her.

"I might have to invest in a suit" he smiled back she stepped a little closer replacing the letter to his pocket and lowered her voice.

"Steady on. I like you in overalls" she smiled as he asked her want she wanted to do.

"You have got a nice smile" he almost whispered leaning in for a kiss which she welcomed. He grabbed his coat after she had replied and they left Karen's hand sneaking round his waist as he put the jacket on.

Karen and Rob had long gone. Janycee smiled as her collegues handed over the money they had stupidly bet on the two not getting together.

"See you don't make bets wiv me, guys. I always win, I am the eyes and ears of Mrs Fisher's office" she smiled smugly grabbing her coat and leaving.

-WLR-

The Fisher house was quiet. Karen lay contently in Rob's arms. Sure she didn't know what was next and sure she knew in about 9 months she'd be a grandma which was a frightening thought but for now she was next to someone she trusted and loved.

"I love you" she whispered into the darkness

"I love you too" came the instant reply, he kissed her head as they snuggled closer together.


End file.
